Fate of two worlds
by saltire dragon10
Summary: Naruto has a dream to become Hoekage, he has many freinds and a secret crush aswell. But somewhere there is a dark mirror of Naruto's life that threatens his world and everyone in it.


**A/N: Hi reader it's the saltire dragon here with another story although there is another story that needs to be finished. This note is also to tell those who have read my previous one 'Uncharted' is still in progress and I apologize greatly for the delay and for being inaccurate about the date for its update. Sorry to those who have been reading 'red clouds and sand' but I am now cancelling the story so that I have free time to finish 'uncharted', once again sorry. I will leave it open for people to take a look at or if someone wants to adopt the story will also be great. **

**Now that I have finished that note I should talk about this story. It is pretty similar to the new movie coming out 'road to ninja' but I won't spoil the story for you. Anyway enjoy and leave a comment if there is anything I should do to improve it. **

**Disclaimer: Saltire dragon10 does not own Naruto. **

**Prologue: **

The sun fell and the moon soon ascended into the sky along with the many stars shining like a beacon of light. I took in every detail knowing this may be the last time I see it. It was probably the most risky mission I have ever taken and I have been on a lot in my life. But if we pull this off then maybe just maybe we might have a chance of winning. I tore my gaze away from the sky and upon the once great and mighty village now a dark fortress that is shunned and feared. 'How did all of this begin?' I began asking myself that question a lot now.

Everything was normal back then there was me, my family and my friends living in the same routine every single day and then… it just came out of nowhere but the great fourth Hoekage was killed and our great village was ruled over by a tyrant of mass destruction. There was a short lived war after that, the wind and fire countries wiped out all the other major and lesser countries and the worlds evilest rogue shinobi finally achieved world domination by ruling through fear and power. I heard a rustle behind and immediately prepared for combat, I have been discovered.

"Easy there friend, it's just me." I heard a familiar voice before the figure came out the dark and I was relieved to see it was my partner.

"Don't sneak up on me again because next time I will throw a kunai to your head." He look at me with humour.

"Lighten up and besides I didn't mean to scare you. You should relax."

"Do you have any idea what is at stake here? We are right at the centre of the enemy territory and if we get caught they will torture then execute us." His smirk then turned into a frown and he looked at the ground.

"Sorry, I know how important this mission is but this may be the last time we have a job together."

I sighed and looked at him. "I know old friend, I know."

"So what is the plan?" He said looking at the village in front of us.

"We will take an underground route that leads straight to the Hoekage's tower; it was used by the ANBU black ops to escort the Hoekage out the village if there was a crisis. It should be abandoned now. It is found ten yards away from the village wall and it is surrounded by a ring of tall rocks for indication that the door is there, the tunnel has a jutsu on it that blocks anyone from sensing our chakra. Once we are in the tower they will immediately know there is intruders so we sneak into the archive room fast and that is where we will find it. After that we sneak back out."

"And what if it doesn't exist?" He looked at me with a nervous face.

"Then there is no hope."

I jumped off the ground and into the crowd of trees, hopping from branch to branch. I hear him following behind me as I soar over the many watch guards that patrol the area. I then saw the ring of stones just up ahead I am glad that they haven't found it yet. We both land on the ground and I then brush away the grass and leaves that hid the door.

We both walk a narrow sewer path that is very dark and very damp. He started to look more nervous every time we walk further in. Right now we are under the village and I can hear the guard's feet marching on the ground. Even though they won't sense our chakra, the slightest noise we make might give us away. Finally meeting the end of the tunnel we ascend up a ladder and we find ourselves in the Hoekage's office after cutting our way out of a carpet which the passage way was hidden under.

We sneaked our way down the corridors without being seen and we arrived at the archives. There were no guards in sight thanfully and we entered before closing the door behind us.

"So where exactly is it?" He asked.

"It should be behind one of these book shelves." I said before tipping over every book shelves.

"So much for being sneaky."

"We don't have much time they are already on their way here." He had that nervous look again and then helped me look for it.

"Oh Kami, what if it is not here?" He said in a panicked voice.

"It must be here, it must be." I was beginning to worry as well.

"I found it!" He said in an excited voice. There was indeed a safe behind a book shelves and I then entered the old AMBU black ops security code and the safe opened. There it was the thing I have been trying to find for years.

"It's the forbidden space and dimension scroll." He said with a large smile on his face which matched with mine.

"Now we have a chance." I said. All of sudden I sensed something bad coming our way. This Chakra… it's HIM!

"Is there something wrong?"

"Run." I said and we both bolted out the door and ran down the corridors.

I felt his presence get closer every second and I was beginning to worry if this mission was all for nothing. We entered the Hoekage's office and shut the door behind us. He casted a water prison jutsu on the door to buy us time.

"That's not going to hold him for long we have got to hurry!" I said and I jumped down the trap door. I looked back up and I saw him crouch down towards the trap door looking very upset but in his eyes there was realisation and then determination.

"What are you doing come on we have got to hurry!" I shouted at him.

"It's time to face the truth now friend, it was obvious one of us won't make."

"Don't say that we can still make it!"

"Now get your damn Uchiha ass out of here." He smiled at me one last time before shutting the door. 'Goodbye Kisame Hoshigake.' I ran down the tunnel not daring to look back. Kisame should hold them off for a couple of minutes. I finally reached the end of the tunnel and I climbed out. I felt the fresh air against my skin and I looked back at Konoah.

"You deserved a better end than this old friend; your death will not be in vain."

"Itachi Uchiha." That voice, there is no mistake. 'Naruto Uzumaki!' I turned and saw that he was not alone; there stood were the other members of the organisation: Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, Hiniata Hyuga and even the ones from the sand village were among them to Temari, Kankuro and Gaara.

"I was wondering when you Akatsuki scum were going to show your face."Naruto said as he and the others were walking closer towards me.

"You're going to pay for what you have done Uchiha that's a promise." This came from that sadistic Hyuga witch Hiniata.

"I have a promise of my own you witch. I am going to finish the job we all started." I said as I opened the scroll and I performed the jutsu. "But not yet." I saw Naruto charge at me with a rashengan in his hand.

I closed my eyes and waited for the jutsu to make impact, but it didn't come. I opened my eyes and I was in the same place but there was sunlight and they weren't infront of me anymore. Does this mean it worked?

**Well that was the prologue of the story and I may come back to this but I must now make an update on Uncharted. Yes there will be NaruHina coming up don't worry and if you wandering about the whole strange variety of characters on the bad side well there will be a bit more back story in the next chapter. Remember review pwease. Pweaty pwease. **


End file.
